her love is my addiction(still the same story)
by thesilentwinterrebel
Summary: Mordecai has cancer, but she don't tell anyone. she is in love with Skips, but she killed his former lover. Mordecai doesn't know who to turn to and she is torn on what to do. She can't tell her parents because she loves them too much, she can't tell anyone at the park because she loves them just as much. full summary inside. there would be a sequel!
1. I have cancer? the love of a young girl

_**I don't own the Regular show, if I did, things will be a lot different in my story. this is a oneshot. I hate Rigby, but there would be no Rigby bashing. so sorry Rigby haters! and I might make this into a series, depending on the reviews. Mordecai is a girl, and she is smart, beautiful, very mature and responsible.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: Mordecai has cancer, but she don't tell anyone. she is in love with Skips, but she killed his former lover. Mordecai doesn't know who to turn to and she is torn on what to do. She can't tell her parents because she loves them too much, she can't tell anyone at the park because she loves them just as much. she takes responsibility for Rigby for every mess he makes, but because of this, he hates her. when Mordecai dies in a car crash with Rigby, who survives, everyone realized how much the soft spoken and shy book worm of a blue haired girl meant to them and how much they need her in the park. especially Skips when he finds out the truth about the little shy blue jay haired girl he took on as a student. what happen when park employees find letters written out to them from their deceased little blue jay? what would happen next?**_

 _ **warning: everyone is human, Skips is still immortal, Mordecai is a girl and she has something to do with someone in Skips' past, Mordecai is turned into a immortal, sick Mordecai, and love at one point in the story.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: I have cancer? the love of a young girl

Mordecai's pov

I stared at the doctor in shock. mom and dad were outside waiting the terrible news. "I have cancer?" I squeaked at him, tears pricked at my eyes. "yes. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything we can do. we got to it too late." the doctor explained to me gently. he helped me stand and patted me on the shoulder. I took a shaky breath and looked at him. "how long do I have doctor?" I asked weakly breaking eye contact. "a few years, months at most." he said softly and I nodded at him. "thank you doctor. I'll be going now." I said and left. when I opened the door, mom and dad stood up, worry and fear was clear on their faces. it broke my heart to see them like that. I knew I couldn't tell them, they already had my baby sister on the way, they didn't need the added stress. especially mom. they rushed toward me and hugged me. I hugged them back. "what did the doctor say?" mom asked me and I did the one thing I couldn't bear to do with my parents at all. I lied to them. "the doctor said I was perfectly fine. there's nothing wrong with me." I said with a fake smile. it fooled them and they hugged me. we walked out of the hospital and we talked for hours. though my heart felt heavy from lying to them. we got home and I made dinner. we ate dinner and I left to go back to the park. I sighed looking at the floor. a tear ran down my cheek. I didn't know how to tell the others. I felt my heart crack a little more. I put a hand on my chest to try to ease the pain. when I walked in, I saw Benson yelling at Rigby. I blinked as I closed the door. "Benson, what's wrong?" I asked and both boys looked at me. "Rigby has been going through Pops things and he won't own up to it." Benson said and I growled at Rigby, who looked at me in fear. "Rigby why were you in his stuff?" I asked as I walked over to him. "what? he had something of mine and I went to take it back." he said and I glared at him. "give it to me now." I said and he groaned and handed the thing to me. it was a cd. my cd. "my cd?! did he tear up Pops room?" I asked and Benson nodded at me. I punched Rigby in the arm. hard. "OW! Mordecai that hurt!" Rigby said and I looked at him. "good it's suppose to hurt go Pops' room before I give you another one and apologize now. and how many times did I tell you not to touch my shit?" I asked angrily he looked down and didn't say anything. I pointed to the stairs and he went to Pops' room to apologize. "what else didn't he do?" I asked looking Benson. "he didn't do his chores, he messed up your room, he ate all the food, he didn't do your shift while you was at the doctor, he spray painted the snacks booth, he didn't mow the lawn and lots more things he didn't do." Benson explained and my eye twitched in anger. "I can imagine, ok give me both of the lists of chores he was suppose to do, I'll go to the store and buy some food, clean up Pops room and try not to yell at Rigby in the process." I said and Benson looked at me in shock. I sighed and looked at him. "please Benson I need to get the stuff done. I probably get it done by tomorrow morning. depending on what Rigby does." I said and Benson puts his hand on my shoulder. "you can't keep covering for Rigby. he needs to grow up." he said and I smiled at him. "yea I know, but I made a promise to his mom that I help him keep a job." I said with a smile and I took the list of chores Rigby and I were suppose to do today and left. I mowed the lawn, cleaned up half of the impossibly big mess Rigby made, sold snacks at the snack bar, did birthday parties, cleaned the water fountain, and fixed Pop's and the room I shared with Rigby. he just sat on his bed and watched as I fixed the mess he made. I never spoke a word to him and I wasn't going too. when I was done, I left the room and went to the chores **_HE_** was suppose to do. it took the rest of the day to do that. I walked to Muscle man's house, cleaning supplies in toe, and knocked on the door. I was suppose to clean Muscle man's house, and I couldn't blame Benson at all. his house was sticking up the whole park. "finally! he came!" I heard Muscle man say as he opened the door and I smiled as I held up the cleaning supplies. Muscle man and high five ghost stared at me in shock as stood there. I laughed tiredly at them. "can I come in? or are you going to let a girl stand out here?" I asked with a sly tired grin, but it turned out to be my signature very sloppy grin. they sighed and let me in. I cleaned up the trailer. it took me a while, but after 3 hours of cleaning I got done. muscle man and high five ghost watched as I put away the cleaning supplies. I stood up and stretched and felt my bones popping. I turned to the 2 boys staring at me and smiled at them. "please don't get this dirty. I don't want you guys getting in trouble anymore with Benson." I said as I gave them a hug. they hugged me back. "muscle man please eat right and tell Starla to do the same please. oh and tell her that we should go shopping too." I said with a smile before leaving with the supplies. I put away the cleaning supplies and went to find Skips. he needed help rearranging things and clean things off in his house. I knocked on the door and he opened the door a angry look on his beautiful face. yes, I'm in love with Skips. have been since I got the job, but I never told him. I cocked my head to the side and blinked at him as he looked at me shocked. "sorry I thought you were Rigby. he was suppose to help me today." Skips said angrily as he moved to let me in. "sorry about that. I know he can be a bit much at times. well I'm here to help you out Skips." I said with a smile, but he shook his head. "I can't ask you for that, plus you already look dead in your feet, most likely from the chores you have been doing that Rigby was suppose to do." Skips said and I shook my head at him. "it's cool. I stopped caring years ago about that to be honest." I said with a small shrug of my shoulders. Skips growled angrily. the thing I learned about Skips since I've been here, is that he gets angry about certain things very easily. like Rigby not doing his damn job. "it's okay Skips, I don't mind." I said looking down, not wanting to meet his eyes as I walked in the house. "um... what do you need me to help with?" I asked looking at him, wanting to change the subject to somewhere else. he saw what I was doing and smiled at me softly. "here let me show you what you need to do." he said and he showed me what I needed to do. I picked things up and put things away. I had always wanted to learn what Skips was doing, and he was happy to teach me things he knows. I always helped him with things he needs to do, or watch him. he, other my parents, have a right to know that that I have cancer. but for the life of me, I couldn't tell him or my parents. I dusted off things carefully and hummed softly I learned as a child as I did so. I didn't noticed that Skips had stopped working and looked at me in shock. I had just put a book on a shelf and turned to see Skips standing in front of me. I jumped, scared out of my mind. I didn't know that he was there. I put a hand on my chest and looked at him. "Skips, you can't go scaring people like that." I said as my racing heart calmed down. Skips was looking at me funny, like he was in a trance or something. I put a hand on his muscled arm. "Skips are you ok?" I asked softly, but he didn't answer me. "Skips? what's wrong?" I asked him and he shook his head. he looked at me again. "I'm fine, where did you learn that tune?" he asked looking at me and I remembered the tune I was humming. "I learned it as a child. there was this really nice elderly lady that my parents had me take care of, and she taught me the tune. she also got me interested in the supernatural to be honest." I explained looking away, but Skips was having none of that. he pulled my face up and made me look at him. "what was her name?" he asked and I shook my head. "I didn't know her name. she told me to call her Jay." I told him and I saw his eyes grow big. he hugged me tightly and I blushed darkly. he pulled back and looked at me. "do you know where she is right know?" he asked and I looked at him, then realized something. she was his lover, and he was in love with her. he still is in love her. my heart broke. "I'm sorry Skips, but she died just before I met you guys." I told him, it was the truth. she did die, but by my hands. she wanted to die by my hands and by doing so, I gained her powers. I had learn how to control those powers by myself. it was so scary, I didn't know what to do, I still don't. Skips looked at me in shock and I sighed, the pain in my heart got deeper. the hole got bigger. I looked up at Skips. "let's get back to cleaning up and rearranging your home." I said but we didn't move at all. he looked at me and I looked at him. I hugged him to comfort him. "I'm sorry Skips. really I am. if there was anything I could have done to save her, I would. but all I did was watch from under a table. I would've been next if Jay hadn't transported me out of there." I said before I pulled away. I was sorry for killing the woman Skips might've ever loved, and if he found out it was me. he would never forgive me, I know that for sure. we worked in silence. I didn't say anything to him. I couldn't tell him that I killed blue Jay, I was still too torn up about it. when I was done working with Skips, I left the tensed house, but I quickly turned back. I couldn't leave Skips like that. I knocked on his door again and he opened the door. a look of complete despair on his face. It tore at my heart. "Skips, let's hang out when I am done with my chores." I said and he looked at me. then he nodded at me. I smiled at him softly. "we'll do what ever you want. I'll ask Benson for a day off." I said with a half hearted smile and he gave me a smile. "yea, I would like that." he said, grief was written all over his tone. I put a hand on his shoulder. "ok I see you around, please don't let it weigh on you too much, or at least try." I said before I left and went on with my chores. it was already morning when Mr. Maellard pulled in while I was doing chores. when he noticed me doing my chores, I was already done with all the mess Rigby caused. when I was done with the chores Rigby didn't do, I washed Mr. Maellard's car and cleaned the inside of it while he and Benson supervised me the whole time I did so. "what a hard worker you have beanhead." Mr. Maellard as he stood with Benson. when I was done I turned to Benson and Mr. Maellard. "Benson, I'm going to head to the store and buy the stuff on the list, is there anything you like?" I asked loud enough for both of them to hear me. "um a coffee and some donuts would be nice." he said and I turned to Mr. Maellard who was staring at me in shock. "would you like to anything Mr. Maellard?" I asked him and he blinked at me. "get me some food for me from a store." he told me and I nodded at him. I went to the house and asked what the others wanted while I was out on my delivery run. _**(I am not listing the names of the food:(!I am in no mood for that!)**_ I wrote down everything down. I got into my car and went to the store. I bought everything on the list for the groceries, and blew all of my college savings on the food I needed to get. I drove home with empty pockets. when I got to the park, it was a complete mess again. my eye twitched in anger. when I got home. I said the name of the one person I knew can caused this much destruction in such a short time. "RIGBY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I screamed angrily, knowing damn well that I was going to clean up the mess he made. I stormed inside the very messy house. I walked into the kitchen to see Benson yelling at Rigby who was looking at him in fear. "why the hell would you make a even bigger mess to for Mordecai to pick up?! she already has enough on her plate with cleaning up your mess from yesterday!" Benson shouted at him angrily. Rigby tried to explained himself, but I cleared my throat, making them look at me. Mr. Maellard was seething silently, but it was nothing compared to the absolutely seething fury and livid look on my face. "Rigby, dear child, I know for sure that this park was almost cleaned before I left. do you care to explain why this park is a completely fucking mess?" I said in a sickly sweet voice and Rigby shook in fear. he knew damn well what this voice meant, he was a victim of this voice once before. "I'm sorry, really I am!" he said as he backed up. "if you were sorry _**Rigby**_ , you wouldn't have done it and I wouldn't have a bigger mess to clean." I snapped at him angrily. "pack your shit, once I'm done putting everything into the house and you ate, I'm taking you back home." I said glaring at the raccoon darkly. he gulped and nodded. he turned and ran down the hallway. I sighed angrily as I turned and went to put the bags away. I gave everyone their food. Rigby was eating upstairs while we were in the kitchen. "Mordecai, how did you pay for all this?" high five ghost asked and everyone looked at me. "I blew half of my college savings in order to pay for some of the groceries and the rest went to the food." I said softly as I chewed my sushi, a old favorite of mine. well it was still a favorite of mines, and when I was younger, it was all I would eat if I needed energy, I looked at them and saw them gapping at me. "we can't eat this knowing you blew all of your savings to buy this food Mordecai." Benson said and I shook my head at him. "it don't matter to be honest. I don't really care." I said and they threw away their food. "hey aren't you guys hungry?" I asked as I followed them out of the kitchen, my food still in my hands. "we'll be damned if we are gonna let you waste your money like that." Benson said and I tried to protest but they didn't let me say anything. I finished my food and put it in the trash then sighed. I nodded at them. I sighed and went to clean up the mess Rigby made. it took me 5 months to actually clean it up, but while I cleaned, I collapsed in extreme exhaustion so many times. when I will wake up I would be in my room with Skips watching over me. when I was finally done, I went to get Rigby. "you, I'm calling your mom and dad. I am so done with you." I said to him as when I saw him. though at the moment, I was too tired. I went upstairs and cleaned the room. again. when everything was just the way it was before, I called Rigby's parents. I explained what happened and that I was done with him. I told them that I was going to give him back and Rigby is not my problem anymore. I apologized and they understood and I hung up. I sighed as I went to get ready. not really knowing will happen today.

* * *

Skips' pov

I was angry. more so at Rigby. he was suppose to help me rearrange my things. it pissed me off because I knew Mordecai will do his chores for him. I heard a knocked on the door and I opened the door a angry look on my face. I saw Mordecai's beautiful pale face. yes, I'm in love with Mordecai. have been since she got the job, but I never told her. Mordecai cocked her head to the side and blinked cutely at me as I looked at the blue haired girl, shocked. "sorry I thought you were Rigby. he was suppose to help me today." I said angrily as I moved to let the young girl in. "sorry about that. I know he can be a bit much at times. well I'm here to help you out Skips." Mordecai said with a smile, but I shook my head. "I can't ask you for that, plus you already look dead in your feet, most likely from the chores you have been doing that Rigby was suppose to do." I said and she shook her head at me. "it's cool. I stopped caring years ago about that to be honest." Mordecai said with a small shrug of her shoulders. I growled angrily she shouldn't be use to Rigby's shit. "it's okay Skips, I don't mind." Mordecai said looking down, not to meet my eyes as I walked in the house. "um... what do you need me to help with?" she asked looking at me, wanting to change the subject to somewhere else. I saw what the little blue jay haired girl was doing and smiled at her softly. she was the only one I know never wants to make me mad. "here let me show you what you need to do." I said and I showed Mordecai what she needed to do. she picked things up and put things away, like a house wife. I blushed at the thought and shook my head. Mordecai had always wanted to learn what I was doing, and I was always happy to teach her the things I know. Mordecai always helped me with things I needs to do, or watch me. though I knew something was bothering Mordecai. she looks out of it. then I heard soft humming of a tune I knew too well. I turned to see Mordecai dusting off things carefully and humming a tune I knew too well. Mordecai didn't noticed that I had stopped working and looked at her in shock. I walked up behind her, my footsteps silent. she had just put a book on a shelf and turned to see me standing in front of her. Mordecai jumped, most likely scared out of her mind. I just now took notice of her clothing. she wore a black t-shirt and red knee-length pants that she wore to sleep, I knew. man I should stop watching her when she sleeps, she might not like it. Mordecai put a hand on her chest and looked at me. "Skips, you can't go scaring people like that." she said as stared down at her. she might be tall, but I was glad that I was taller than her. I was looking into her beautiful baby blue eyes, like I was in a trance. Mordecai put a hand on my arm. "Skips are you ok?" she asked softly, but I didn't answer her. "Skips? what's wrong?" Mordecai asked me and I shook my head. I looked at her again. "I'm fine, where did you learn that tune?" I asked looking at her and her eyes widened a bit. "I learned it as a child. there was this really nice elderly lady that my parents had me take care of, and she taught me the tune. she also got me interested in the supernatural to be honest." Mordecai explained looking away, but I was having none of that. I pulled I face up and made her look at me. "what was her name?" I asked and Mordecai shook her head. I had a chance of finally finding my long lost love! "I didn't know her name. she told me to call her Jay." she me him and my eyes grew big. Jay, the love of my life, must have taught Mordecai everything she knows, which explained why she was very interested on what I did in the supernatural world. I hugged Mordecai tightly, happy that I at least knew she was alive. however, I will be the next to biggest shock in my life. I pulled back and looked at blue haired girl. "do you know where she is right know?" I asked and Mordecai looked at him, a look of realization on her face. then a look of sadness replaced the former look. "I'm sorry Skips, but she died just before I met you guys." she told me, and I froze. I searched her eyes, searching for a lie, but it was the truth. Mordecai doesn't lie. Jay did die, and my heart broke. she was gone and I didn't get the chance to tell her that I'm sorry. it is heart wrenching to know that the love of your life dead. I looked at Mordecai in shock and she sighed, the reality of Jay's death became to real. the hole got bigger. Mordecai looked up at me. "let's get back to cleaning up and rearranging your home." She said but we didn't move at all. I looked at Mordecai and she looked at me. she hugged me to comfort me. "I'm sorry Skips. really I am. if there was anything I could do to save her, I would. but all I did was watch from under a table. I would've been next if Jay hadn't transported me out of there." Mordecai said before she pulled away. I realized that Mordecai was here. she was here and I still love her. I can still love her, no I want to love her. we worked in silence. Mordecai didn't say anything, but I wished she say something, anything. I couldn't deal with being alone at all. when Mordecai was done working with me, she left the tensed house, but I didn't want Mordecai to go. I wanted her to stay with me. I fell on the couch and put my face in my hands. then I heard a knock at the door again and I opened the door. a look of complete despair on my face. I saw Mordecai standing there looking at me. "Skips, let's hang out when I am done with my chores." she said and I looked at her. then I nodded at her. I smiled at him softly. "we'll do what ever you want. I'll ask Benson for a day off once I'm done." Mordecai said with a half hearted smile and I gave her a smile. "yea, I would like that." I said, grief was written all over my tone. Mordecai put a hand on my shoulder. "ok I see you around, please don't let it weigh on you too much, or at least try." she said before she left and went on with her chores. I watched as she left. a smile on my lips as she walked away. when she was out of sight, I closed the door and locked it. I went weak in the knees when Mordecai, bless her soul, hugged me. I always did. I sighed and went up to my room. I fell asleep, tired after the news I received.

* * *

normal pov

Mr. Maellard pulled in while Mordecai was doing chores. he was expecting to see the park a complete and total mess, but it was completely spotless. when he noticed Mordecai doing her chores, she was already done with all the mess Rigby caused. when she was done with the chores Rigby didn't do, Mordecai washed Mr. Maellard's car and cleaned the inside of it while Maellard and Benson supervised the blue haired beauty the whole time she did so. "what a hard worker you have beanhead." Mr. Maellard as he stood with Benson watching the girl. when Mordecai was done she turned to Benson and Maellard. "Benson, I'm going to head to the store and buy the stuff on the list, is there anything you like?" Mordecai asked loud enough for both of them to hear her. ' _the girl is a shy little thing, and she looks tired as well. maybe because of that Rigby boy Beanhead has told me about.'_ Maellard thought as he looked at the girl. he took noticed of Mordecai current state right now. the blue jay haired girl was wearing a black shirt and red knee-length with purple converse. her hair was dirty and wilder than it normally was. "um a coffee and some donuts would be nice." Benson said and Mordecai turned to Maellard who was staring at her in shock. "would you like to anything Mr. Maellard?" Mordecai asked him and he blinked at her. "get me some food for me from a store." Maellard told her, not really caring what food she got him, and the blue and white haired girl nodded at him. she got a list of what the others wanted and left. Benson and Maellard went inside. "that girl is such a hard worker, but she was tired when I saw her earlier." Maellard said as they walked into the kitchen. "Mordecai worked the whole night to clean Rigby's mess the whole day yesterday, right after she came from a doctor's appointment." Benson explained as Maellard sighed. "have you given the girl a day off?" Maellard asked and Benson sighed. "I do, but she can't enjoy her day off without being called for Rigby. Rigby is always making messes and always gets in trouble. Mordecai literally has to be physically in the room for Rigby to behave at all. the kid can't get a good night sleep without Rigby making a ruckus." Benson explained and the others came in the room, all except Skips. Rigby was the only one who wasn't there. they didn't know that Rigby was making a huge mess around the park. "Mordecai might as well be a insomniac with how little sleep she gets." Muscle man told Pops, who nodded at him. "yes, I saw how tired she was when she was cleaning my room. Mordecai, bless that poor girl, was apologizing about what Rigby did. she even added a built in big screen in my room." Pops explained as they sat on the table. "where is this Rigby boy? I would like to talk to him." Maellard said just as Skips came in, Rigby in is arms. a look of undescribed anger on his face. "I found him making a bigger mess for Mordecai to clean up." Skips said as he dropped Rigby none too gently. "OW! Skips that hurt!" Rigby said glaring at Skips, who glared back at him darkly. he squeaked and looked down. "What?!" Benson said, angry. he had enough of Rigby's shit. Benson was tired of having to watch Mordecai work days on end without any sleep. he watched the girl collapsed so many times that it wasn't normal. this girl lost so much sleep that it was starting to get to the rest of the staff. Benson yelled at Rigby, who was backing away from the man in fear. none heard Mordecai's car coming up. "RIGBY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" a female voice they knew all too well screamed angrily, knowing damn well that the owner of the voice was more than angry. Mordecai stormed inside the very messy house, Rigby somehow made a mess without making a sound in the house. Mordecai walked into the kitchen to see Benson yelling at Rigby who was looking at him in fear. "why the hell would you make a even bigger mess to for Mordecai to pick up?! she already has enough on her plate with cleaning up your mess from yesterday!" Benson shouted at him angrily. Rigby tried to explained himself, but Mordecai cleared her throat, making them look at her. Mr. Maellard was seething silently, but it was nothing compared to the absolutely seething fury and livid look on Mordecai's face. "Rigby, dear child, I know for sure that this park was almost cleaned before I left. do you care to explain why this park is a completely fucking mess?" Mordecai said in a sickly sweet voice and Rigby shook in fear. he knew damn well what this voice meant, he was a victim of this voice once before. "I'm sorry, really I am!" he said as he backed up. "if you were sorry _**Rigby**_ , you wouldn't have done it and I wouldn't have a bigger mess to clean." Mordecai snapped at him angrily. "pack your shit, once I'm done putting everything into the house and you ate, I'm taking you back home." Mordecai said glaring at the raccoon darkly. Rigby gulped and nodded. he turned and ran down the hallway. Mordecai sighed angrily as she turned and went to put the bags away. she gave everyone their food. Rigby was eating upstairs while the were in the kitchen. "Mordecai, how did you pay for all this?" high five ghost asked and everyone looked at Mordecai. "I blew half of my college savings in order to pay for some of the groceries and the rest went to the food." she said softly as she chewed her sushi, a old favorite of hers. well it was still a favorite, and when she was younger, it was all Mordecai would eat if she needed energy, Mordecai looked at them and saw them gapping at her. "we can't eat this knowing you blew all of your savings to buy this food Mordecai." Benson said and said girl shook her head at him. "it don't matter to be honest. I don't really care." she said and they threw away their food. "hey aren't you guys hungry?" Mordecai asked as she followed them out of the kitchen, her food still in her hands. "we'll be damned if we are gonna let you waste your money like that." Benson said and she tried to protest but they didn't let her say anything. Mordecai finished her food and put it in the trash then sighed. she nodded at them. Mordecai sighed and went to clean up the mess Rigby made. it took her 5 months to actually clean it up, but while she did, Mordecai collapsed in extreme exhaustion so many times. when she will wake up she would be in her room with Skips watching over her. when Mordecai was finally done, she went to get Rigby. "you, I'm calling your mom and dad. I am so done with you." the young girl said to him as when she found him. though at the moment, she was too tired. Mordecai went upstairs and cleaned the room. again. when everything was just the way it was before, she called Rigby's parents. Mordecai explained what happened and that that she was done with him. she told them that she was going to give him back and Rigby is not her problem anymore. Mordecai apologized and they understood and she hung up. Mordecai sighed as she went to get ready, not knowing that today will her last.

* * *

Mordecai's

~a few minutes later~

I sighed tiredly as I stepped out of the shower. I felt so tired and old. it feels weird to be honest. I know that I shouldn't be this ready to be dead already. I took to wearing a hat that always stayed on my head. _'I guess that is one of the many downfalls of knowing Rigby.'_ I thought as I dried myself off. I felt so dead and I hated it, but loved it just as much. I got dressed and left the room. I bumped into Skips who looked scared out of his mind. I looked up at him and blushed badly. Skips was holding me. "don't go out today Mordecai, please." Skips said and I mistook it as concern for my health. "Skips I'll be fine, you don't have to worry for me." I said with a soft smile on my lips. I gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled out of his arms, but I wanted to stay in those arms forever. I to the stairs but stopped to turn around and looked at Skips who was looking at me. I cocked my head to the side and smiled at him with my eyes closed. "Don't worry Skips, I'll be back I promise." I said before I went down the steps and saw Rigby standing by the door. Skips had already brought Rigby's stuff to his parents house last night. "come on Rigs, I need to come back to get some sleep." I said grabbing my keys and opened the door. Rigby and I walked out the house and went to my car. I called her blue jay and I loved the car. Jay gave it to me when I turned 12, and taught me how to drive. I'm 16 right now. _ **(a/n: Mordecai is extremely smart. she graduated high school at 14.)**_ I opened the door to my side and opened the door for Rigby. I watched Rigby get in and closed the door. "put your seatbelt on now." I said and he did what I told him. I pulled out of the lane and drove out of the park. it took a few hours, but we were close to Rigby's house. but that was when tragedy struck. because I was so tired that I didn't see the car coming when I made a left turn. the car hit my car. thing was the car hit my side of the car and due to the extreme exhaustion, I never felt the pain. my car flipped around. my head hit the wheel and the car skidded to a stop, the car was upside down. I was hanging from my chair while Rigby was on the ceiling of the car. I smelled gasoline and turned to Rigby. "Get out now!" I yelled at him, leaving no argument in my tone, and he left through the broken windshield of my car. he was at least 10 feet away before the car exploded, with me inside. Rigby looked at me, eyes wide with fear and heartbreak just before the car exploded and the flames engulfed my body. for that moment when we looked at each other, I smiled at him. because I knew that I wasn't gonna make put of this alive, I can repent for my crime.

* * *

Skips' pov

 _ **(dream starts)**_

 _Mordecai watched Rigby get in and closed the door. "put your seatbelt on now." she said and he did what she told him. Mordecai pulled out of the lane and drove out of the park. it took a few hours, but they were close to Rigby's house. but that was when tragedy struck. because Mordecai was so tired that she didn't see the car coming when she made a left turn. the car hit her car. thing was the car hit Mordecai's side of the car and due to the extreme exhaustion, she never felt the pain. the car flipped around. Mordecai's head hit the wheel and the car skidded to a stop, the car was upside down. Mordecai was hanging from her chair, only held by the seatbelt, while Rigby was on the ceiling of the car. Mordecai smelled gasoline, I did too, and turned to Rigby. "Get out now!" Mordecai yelled at him, leaving no argument in her tone, and he left through the broken windshield of Mordecai's car. he was at least 10 feet away before the car exploded, with Mordecai inside. Rigby looked at her, eyes wide with fear and heartbreak just before the car exploded and the flames engulfed Mordecai's body. for that moment when they looked at each other, Mordecai smiled at him. because Mordecai knew that she wasn't gonna make put of this alive._

 ** _(dreams ends)_**

I shot out of my bed, sweat covered my body. fear gripped my heart. _'no no no no No No No NO! I can't lose Mordecai!'_ I thought as I got out of bed. I went downstairs and went straight to the door. I left after locking the door. I ran to the house that Mordecai lived in with pops. I walked into the house to see Rigby standing next to the door, leaning into the wall. I inwardly scowled. I hated the boy with a passion. he was still in high school and yet he is leeching off of Mordecai. I went upstairs and bumped into a extremely tired Mordecai. I saw darker than black bags under her lavender eyes. she had on a red undershirt and red silky knee-length pants. her long blue, white, and black wild hair was in a ponytail. I was holding her in my arms, I noted distantly as I looked into Mordecai's big beautiful lavender eyes. "don't go out today Mordecai, please." I said and she mistook it as concern for her health. "Skips I'll be fine, you don't have to worry for me." Mordecai said with a beautiful soft smile on her lips. she gave me a peck on the cheek and pulled out of my arms, but I wanted Mordecai to stay in my arms forever. Mordecai walked to the steps but stopped to turn around and looked at me, as I was looking at her. she cocked her head to the side and smiled at me with her eyes closed. for a moment I saw Jay, my dead lover, before she faded away "Don't worry Skips, I'll be back I promise." Mordecai said before she went down the steps, and as she left the house and got into her car, my heart broke in 2. I cursed that car with every fiber of my being. I didn't know what to do. all I can do is prey to god that Mordecai's soul has a safe journey to the after life. and a few hours later, back in my house, I broke down in tears as a sudden pain strikes my chest. Mordecai was dead. and I couldn't bring her back.

* * *

 _ **plz review! I worked hard on this.**_


	2. no coming back from this

**_I don't own the Regular show, if I did, things will be a lot different in my story. I hate Rigby, but there would be no Rigby bashing. so sorry Rigby haters! and I might make this into a series, depending on the reviews. Mordecai is a girl, and she is smart, beautiful, very mature and responsible._**

 ** _Summary: Mordecai has cancer, but she don't tell anyone. she is in love with Skips, but she killed his former lover. Mordecai doesn't know who to turn to and she is torn on what to do. She can't tell her parents because she loves them too much, she can't tell anyone at the park because she loves them just as much. she takes responsibility for Rigby for every mess he makes, but because of this, he hates her. when Mordecai dies in a car crash with Rigby, who survives, everyone realized how much the soft spoken and shy book worm of a blue haired girl meant to them and how much they need her in the park. especially Skips when he finds out the truth about the little shy blue jay haired girl he took on as a student. what happen when park employees find letters written out to them from their deceased little blue jay? what would happen next?_**

 ** _warning: everyone is human, Skips is still immortal, Mordecai is a girl and she has something to do with someone in Skips' past, Mordecai is turned into a immortal, sick Mordecai, and love at one point in the story._**

Chapter 2: no coming back from this

No one's pov

~The later that day~

Everyone was worried that Mordecai didn't come back, and no one have seen Skips the whole time she was gone. Benson knew that Mordecai should've been back by now. High five ghost, who was in the living room with the other employees, turned on the TV, which was on the news. Skips has just walked in the room and went to sit down the couch. A woman was standing in front of a baby blue car they all knew too well. It was Mordecai's precious blue jay. She loved that car, _"And on today news, young 12-year-old prodigy, Mordecai Himura **(A/N: Mordecai was born in Japan and lived there most of her life, and her mom is Japanese so yeah)** and her 17-year-old friend Rigby Jones was in a car crash in the early hours of the morning. Mordecai's car blew up soon after impact with the 12 year old still inside while her best friend watch in horror as the car blew up." _ The woman said and they showed a clip of Mordecai's car being hit by her side and her car being flipped around, then saw Rigby getting out and getting at least 10 feet away before the blue car blowing up with the shy blue haired girl still inside. _"Sadly the poor girl did not survive the explosion. She was killed instantly, and hopefully, Mordecai didn't feel any pain before she died. She was someone who was killed before her time."_ The woman said before the TV was turned off. Everyone was out the door, heading towards the place where the place where their blue jay friend was last seen. When they got there, they went to the nearest officer. "Where is Mordecai?" Benson asked the officer, desperate to find the young girl who he saw as a daughter he always wanted. The man looked at them and shook his head. "That poor girl died a quick death. She didn't feel anything when the car exploded." The officer said confirming their fear. Mordecai is dead and there is no way of bringing her back. Everything came crashing down on them as the officer walked away. Then Skips saw Rigby sitting a feet away from a house. He had a few scratches here and there, but he was fine. They ran over to him and Benson bent down to him. "Rigby what happened?" He asked the young 17 year old boy. Rigby is looked up at Benson. "S-she w-was driving a-and when s-she went to m-make a t-turn, a c-car c-came out of nowhere. T-the car hit M-mordecai's s-side of the c-car a-and it f-flipped. I f-flew out o-of m-my s-seat w-when the c-car s-stopped and I d-didn't smell the gas." Rigby said as he shook. He was quite traumatized by the fact that his best friend just died before him. He relied on her so much that he took it for granted. Now the girl who did everything for their families was gone, never to return again. And he hated her for doing the job that both their parents assigned her to do. Make sure that Rigby didn't do anything stupid or cause any messes. And Mordecai did just that. A red car and white car came skidding to a halt a few yards away from them. Rigby's and Mordecai's parents came running out. Mr. and Mrs. Jones stopped in front of Rigby and the others while Mr. and Mrs. Himura ran towards the officers. "Where is she?! Where is my baby?!" Mrs. Himura asked frantically as the officers tried to calm her down but weren't succeeding and her husband wasn't much better. He caught sight of Rigby and walked over, angry beyond reason. If Benson and the others thought that Mordecai can be horrifyingly angry, her father tops the blue jay lover. He stroke the fear of God into them and everyone around him. "I told you that this would happened if we let Mordecai watch Rigby on her own! I said that he would get her killed! But did you listen?! No!" He roared angrily at the Jones who trembled under his angered filled eyes. "Now look at what happened! I lost my baby girl and our children won't get to know their older sister! I should've known not to trust you no good bastards with the life of my daughter at stake." He snarled at them before being pulled away. The Jones family were in shock. "Damn it." Rigby said as the officers pulled Mordecai's burned body out of the burned car. There was just enough hair to cover the top half of her face. Her hair was dirty and pitch black. It was very messy and up to her neck. The hair was the only thing that kept everyone from seeing the inside of her head. The top half of her face was blown off. It pained her parents to see her like this. Mordecai had such a bright future. She would've done even better without Rigby holding her down. Or them. Mordecai would've went to college if she hadn't met Rigby. She could've had a better life, a family, a husband, and have a life where she didn't have to constantly worry about what Rigby had done, or worry about their bills. They damned the girl for paying all of their bills. Because of Mordecai paying all of their bills, they have forgotten about how to pay a bill. They relied on their daughter too much. They damned themselves even more for letting themselves depend on her. Mrs. Himura cried into her husband's chest helplessly. The sad thing about this whole thing was all of Mordecai's checks went to her parents bank account's. It was heart breaking. She truly didn't have a penny to her name. And it angered her father, or it would have if he ever found out. Which will be soon.

~A few days later at the park~ at the funeral~

Skips pov

My heart ached like it had never before. It was like losing Jay all over again. how-ever, I missed Jay, I never once compared Mordecai to her. Because it was unfair to just compare them. I lost 2 women that I loved. We were all sitting in chairs watching as the pastor standing in front of Mordecai's casket, about to give a speech. Mordecai's face was covered in bandages. Her once long hair was washed and soft to the touch. It was long enough to cover the bandages on her upper half of her face. Mordecai wore a kimono mixed with her favorite colors. There was a mixture of purple, black, red, blue, and white. It was a dress that was made just for Mordecai, and though we knew she hated dresses, Mordecai didn't burn this one. It meant something to her because Pops was the one who got it for hee. Mordecai had been dressed up like a doll. She had black lipstick on, and a custom made necklace around her neck. It was a beautifully crafted blue jay on a beautiful silver chain. Then my thoughts went to her parents. They're angry at her because they found out that Mordecai didn't have a cent to her name and that all the money that she made, went to their account. Not only that, she made billions of dollars from all the jobs she did. The fact of not having a dime to her name pained them. They were crying silently. Then my thoughts switched to Rigby, the source of all of this. I was angry, angry at Rigby. If he had just pulled his own weight than this wouldn't have happened. The only reason why that Rigby wasn't here was because he wasn't allowed to see Mordecai. His parents were ridden with guilt, but Rigby's response to Mordecai's death had made all of us erupt with fury. Even his own parents.

 ** _Flashbacks starts_**

 _It was the day after car crash that took Mordecai's life. Everyone was still torn up about her death. I was her death very hard, harder than the others. I was the one who was in love with her and Mordecai's parents saw it. Every child that came to the park loved Mordecai. She played with them, helped them with their homework, even if she didn't have to. Parents come to her for help with their kids, help with their relationships, or advice. She even helped with investigations due to her ability to pick things out. We sat in the house, Ms. and Mr. Himura were laying in the bed that their daughter slept in. Nobody was taking it harder than them. They cried for hours on end. The pain went deeper than the pain from when Jay died. Then I realized, I was truly loved Mordecai if the pain ran deeper than that. I hated it when Mordecai went out on dates with Mark **(male Margaret)** and when she hugged a male I didn't know. I wanted to scream and shout, but I didn't. The door opened and we turned to see Rigby and his parents. I growled, instantly angry. "Is there a reason why your poor excuse of a son is here Robin? Rin?" Mr. Himura asked as he came down the stairs. "We had came to apologize for what happened and for Rigby's actions against your child." Robin, Rigby's mother, said bowing her head in shame. I could tell that everything Rigby does comes from his father. They look a lot alike. It pissed me off. "We put up with your shit because we were friends, but if it was your child, you would've tried to kill Mordecai if she acted the same way. It's time for payback." Mrs. Himura said as she too came down stairs. She was angry, no beyond that. "A arm for an arm, a head for a head, a child for a child, a life for a life Robin. There's no way I can forgive and forget. I told you to check your boy before we left Japan because I wasn't gonna guarantee his life if his actions got my daughter killed." She hissed at the other woman as she glared at the 17 year old boy. He glared back. "Mordecai was a bitch who didn't let me have any fun at all. If it weren't for the fact that she was stronger than me, then I would've had my way with her years ago." He said and there was a loud slap that echoed in the house. Robin had her hand outstretched and Rigby's hand flew to his cheek, there was a large red handprint on it. Robin's eyes were red with fury, we were all beyond the level of fury. We wanted to kill the boy. "How dare you no good little ungrateful brat! After all the things she's done for you?! She busted her ass to get us out of Japan and provide for all of us! Mordecai had took up 40 jobs and more to pay for bills! She worked herself sick all the damn time to get the things __**we** want __and you are calling her a bitch?! she barely had money to buy things for herself! I raised you better than that!" She screamed at him, all the while slapping him a few times. Rigby was shocked that his mother laid a hand on him. Rin, his father, held him in place so the boy wouldn't be able to move. In the end, Rigby's cheeks were red from the slapping. Then Mrs. Himura walked up to him and punched him. She proceeded to release her pent up anger along with her husband. When they were done, Rigby was a bloody mess. We bandaged the boy up, all the while his parents explained that they made the mistake of spoiling him and not training him enough when he was a child. "So that's why he makes such big messes around the park. The only one that he was actually afraid of was Mordecai because she was the only girl to ever hit him without any fear or getting a beating from her own parents. She only did it because she really didn't like him and couldn't stand him. And she really didn't hold back when it came to her punching the boy. She was the only one who could keep him in check when we weren't able to." Robin explained an very amused smirk on her lips while the rest of us chuckled at the story. It was funny to know how Mordecai was as a child. Rigby groaned loudly. Robin and Steve looked at each other and nodded. "When you are healed, we are sending you to Mordecai's uncles and brothers, what was their names? Mordecai said that they would straighten him out if needed." Robin said with a dark smirk. Mordecai's parents were enjoying this a little too much. "Skull, Ace, Zenji, Zen, Yu, Ken, Leo, Geo, Theo, and Leo. They will love to see Rigby… they loved to see him when he was younger." Mr. Himura provided the names all too happily as he patted Rigby's shoulder. Said boy was screaming under the bandages that had covered his mouth. I found pleasure in seeing fear on his face. "I will give them a call once everything has been see. By then, they will be here and be able to take the useless brat off your hands." He added with as Rigby started to wail in fear._ _After that Mordecai's uncles and brothers were called and everything was explained to them. When Mr. Himura got off the phone, he sighed and sat down. His wife was in the room sleeping. everyone went home or to their room "What did they say?" I asked and he looked at him. "They will be here by tomorrow if not by tonight. It wouldn't surprise me if they got here earlier." He said and I blinked. "Why?" I asked and he sighed softly. "They loved her because she was the embodiment of what they stood for, and so much more. She meant so much more to them than any other person or object can ever mean to them. In fact, she held more value to them than they ever knew. It scares me at times to know how far they are willing go for my baby girl." Mr. Himura said, but I heard the underlying meaning. They are in love with Mordecai. "Um if you don't mind me asking, what is Mordecai's real name? She told us that "Mordecai" was one of the nicknames that she was called as child." I asked and it hit me that she did tell us that. The man smiled at us softly. "Her name is Aokakesu. It means Blue Jay. A fitting name for a girl who has a hair of a blue jay." He said and we stood in shock. He was right, the name was fitting for our friend. Mordecai had always loved blue jays and it brought her joy to see one. We smiled for the first time today._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

We took to calling Mordecai her real name. It's really is a beautiful name for her. Though, when Aokakesu's uncles came, they nearly busted down the door. They would've killed Rigby if Robin hadn't stopped them. Though he was severely beaten and had to stay in bed. It was very funny on how the brat tried to run from them, but he never even got out the door. He was told to stay home and everyone made sure the only thing he could do is make something to eat and watch TV after being healed by Aokakesu's mother. The rest of us came here to mourn for our lost blue jay. It shocked us at how many people that Aokakesu knew and how many people were in her family. we met her 6 older brothers. I knew for a fact that they were taking it a thousand times harder than anyone. they were far more angry than their parents when they found out that Aokakesu didn't have a penny to her name. Their 4 uncles were far worse off then them. if it wasn't for the fact that she already dead, they would've gave her the worse tongue lashing we will ever see. "Aokakesu was a bright child. She could never raise a hand to a person she cares about. She was a child that was willing to go far for her friends and family. Aokakesu will never tell a lie. Not if the truth was going to bring pain to those she loved. If she did lie, it was to help a friend or to keep from adding pressure or to keep the pain from being felt. Aokakesu has done her family proud when she graduated from high school and gotten a job. Aokakesu was going to do so many great things. She was someone who valued family above all else and someone many depended on. Aokakesu was a friend, a sister, a daughter, and a mother to the younger kids. She was a person who was loved by everyone. She will be dearly missed. May her soul rest in peace." The pastor said as people got up to put blue and white roses in Aokakesu's casket. the mixed Color was was a rare color for a rose in America, but it grew where Aokakesu was born, and her uncles and brothers had brought them over from Japan. I got up and put a blue rose next to her hand. I sat back down and sighed quietly. My heart ached even more. I wanted to go back and change time, but I can't. It's not what Aokakesu would've wanted. And it killed me. People came and told us what Aokakesu meant to them and how she helped them in some way. After a few hours, Aokakesu's casket was being transported to japan on a private jet and everyone left. Mrs. and Mr. Himura went to prepare her final burial. Her uncles followed us back to the house and the Jones took Rigby. They then followed Aokakesu's parents to Japan. Usually, Aokakesu was the one to cook, and she was a very great cook. She taught us how to cook for when she went to college. I sat on the couch and sighed. Everyone had gone to upstairs. High five ghost and muscle man went back to their trailer they lived in. Benson went back to his apartment, and Pops went to his room to cry at the loss of his best friend. he was inconsolable **(a/n: I'm not sure if I spelled it right so don't judge me).** Both Pops and Aokakesu were best friends. Pops drew out the child in the girl, and Aokakesu drew out the maturity in Pops. He doesn't know what to do now that his 'Mother' is not here to help him at all. I could hear him saying, 'Give her back! Give my sister back! I want her back!' Her death was harder on him than the rest of us. We all saw the love that Aokakesu gave to Pops. She loved him like a son and she would play with him all the time. She is a mother and a sister to Pops. He loved her. Aokakesu would let Pops dress her up like a doll no matter how much she hated it. She never liked to wear make up and any dress. And with good reason. I noticed that if Pops asked, Aokakesu would dress up for an event and attend parties with Pops. She sucked it up for Pops and break her pride for him. She taught him when to be serious and when to play. When she got sick, she will be as gentle as possible when she told him that she wasn't feeling well. She was too kind and if she was left alone with Rigby, we knew that she will be taken advantage of for that. Which was why we made sure that she was partnered up with me or helping Pops with things. She had her own room, being the only girl in the house. I got up and went to the room. Aokakesu's. Her door was closed. Has been closed since her death. I opened the door and walked in. The walls were painted purple, black, red, blue, and white. The paint she used was a special kind. the room was intuned to her emotions Red if she was angry. Purple if she was emotionally a wreck or if she was numb, when she first came here, she was emotionally stumped. Black if she was scared. Blue when she was sad. White when she was confused. And grey if she was happy. And a complete mix when she was outside of the park. Now there was a mix of colors. it was rare thing that the colors on the walls was mixed beautifully. I walked further into the room was clean. Very clean. I sighed softly as I sat down on the bed and frowned. it was hard and very uncomfortable. "how the hell did Aokakesu sleep on this bed?" I asked softly to no one. "blue bird had always slept in the most uncomfortable places." a voice said and I looked up to see Ace, Aokakesu's uncle. I was confused and he must've saw it on my face. "blue bird is what we called her. she was teased about the name at school. though she kicked their ass. the boys beaten up any boy that had any intention of dating her, despite hating her." he said as I looked at him. they hated her? "why?" I asked and his face changed to a look of heartbreak. "when she was younger, we had hated her without a valid reason. but she loved us with all of her heart. we use to beat on her and when my sister found out, there was hell. she had beaten us to kingdom come and both she and Jack disowned their sons. after that, they took blue bird. and it took her being taken away from us for us to realize how much that blue bird did for us. she had suffered in silence because of us. and she was... broken. Ruby told me how broken blue bird was. how broken she still is. she had night- mares for months." he explained as he looked down. "and it was clear that blue bird needed to heal. she just couldn't do that with the chance of us finding her. so they moved. and we saw them rarely after that. mostly when they didn't have money to pay for the rent or didn't have money at all. blue bird kept well away from us during those times. most likely due to her parents telling her not to come anywhere near us." he said as he looked up at me. his eyes were filled with pain. I understood. "she cooked, cleaned, made sure that the rest of us were taken care of. the definition of a perfect wife. amd we took it for granted. and she had loved us to the near point of obsession. when she was with my sister, she didn't know what to do with herself. she just didn't know how to be her age." Ace said and I felt my heart break a little more. "tell me about her, please?" I asked softly and he sat on the floor. "blue bird was a quiet kid, but a hard core tomboy. she played real dirty if you pissed her off the right way. her only friends consisted of boys and that's was one of the things that had pissed us off the most. they liked her, alot. and we didn't like that. no matter how much we didn't like her at the time, she was ours in a way no one has. we had her unconditional love and affection. her complete devotion. we new that little bird would never ever leave out of her own free will. and because of that, we took her for granted." Ace said as tears ran down his cheeks. "and so when her mother had came and offered to take her, it was so easy for her to say yes by the time the offer was made to her. blue bird was so broken down that she said yes to something we thought was impossible for her to do. she got the most grades, yer got into the most fights. we only saw the very worst of her." he choked back a sob. the pain was to much. "is there a way to bring her back? to us?" I asked in a desperate tone. I didn't wanted to live in pain. he looked at me and nodded at me. "since it was a accident, we can bring her back. but her soul has to agree." he said softly and I nodded at him. hopefully, we can bring our blue bird back.


	3. author's note

**_I don't own the Regular show, if I did, things will be a lot different in my story. I hate Rigby, but there will be MAJOR Rigby bashing. so this is not Rigby lovers! and I might make this into a series, depending on the reviews. Mordecai is a girl, and she is smart, beautiful, very mature and responsible._**

 ** _Summary: Mordecai has cancer, but she don't tell anyone. she is in love with Skips, but she killed his former lover. Mordecai doesn't know who to turn to and she is torn on what to do. She can't tell her parents because she loves them too much, she can't tell anyone at the park because she loves them just as much. she takes responsibility for Rigby for every mess he makes, but because of this, he hates her. when Mordecai dies in a car crash with Rigby, who survives, everyone realized how much the soft spoken and shy book worm of a blue haired girl meant to them and how much they need her in the park. especially Skips when he finds out the truth about the little shy blue jay haired girl he took on as a student. what happen when park employees find letters written out to them from their deceased little blue jay? what would happen next?_**

 ** _warning: everyone is human, Skips is still immortal, Mordecai is a girl and she has something to do with someone in Skips' past, Mordecai is turned into a immortal, sick Mordecai, and love at one point in the story._**

 ** _ok, I don't ask for stupid opinions on what a character should or shouldn't be. if you don't like it, than stay da fuck off my stories. I made Mordecai a girl and from Japan because I wanted him to be. if you don't like it than go fuck yourself and find a better hobby cuz I ain't got time for no petty bullshit that is flamers. I made Mordecai a female because I wanted him to be. and this story is for the Rigby haters. I don't particularly like Rigby. this story is not for Rigby lovers. now let me say this... fuck off. I am not here to impress you. I am the one who is writing the story, if you don't like it, then go ahead and make a story where Rigby isn't bashed. I have told readers in the 1st chapter that I hated Rigby. now since you want to be a nosey ass bitch, there WILL be MAJOR bashing in this. people who love this story and are Rigby haters, I have changed my mind on the no Rigby bashing, thank you for supporting this story and liking it. for the Rigby lovers, don't like it, you have 3 options. A) get a life. B) do not read my story. and C) go and suck a dick. I can not stress enough how much I DON'T give a fuck about you. but I just thought that I should dress this problem right now. because if I don't now, I would end up punching the computer I'm using now and I do not want to pay for it._**


	4. dear miller, guests, and other readers

**_I don't own the Regular show, if I did, things will be a lot different in my story. I hate Rigby, but there will be MAJOR Rigby bashing. so this is not Rigby lovers! and I might make this into a series, depending on the reviews. Mordecai is a girl, and she is smart, beautiful, very mature and responsible._**

 ** _Summary: Mordecai has cancer, but she don't tell anyone. she is in love with Skips, but she killed his former lover. Mordecai doesn't know who to turn to and she is torn on what to do. She can't tell her parents because she loves them too much, she can't tell anyone at the park because she loves them just as much. she takes responsibility for Rigby for every mess he makes, but because of this, he hates her. when Mordecai dies in a car crash with Rigby, who survives, everyone realized how much the soft spoken and shy book worm of a blue haired girl meant to them and how much they need her in the park. especially Skips when he finds out the truth about the little shy blue jay haired girl he took on as a student. what happen when park employees find letters written out to them from their deceased little blue jay? what would happen next?_**

 ** _warning: everyone is human, Skips is still immortal, Mordecai is a girl and she has something to do with someone in Skips' past, Mordecai is turned into a immortal, sick Mordecai, and love at one point in the story. don't like? than don't fucking read._**

* * *

 ** _dear no dick having piece of shit miller and hateful little bitch I have the unfortunate pleasure of calling my guest and other readers_**

 ** _ok I clearly put in the 1st, 2nd and 3rd chapter that this story is not for Rigby lovers. I hate him because he seems whiney most of time. or I just hate him. I clearly said that if you don't like do not read. now I don't expect everyone to like my stories, but for the ones that do, thank you very much. and for the little up tight bitches who don't like my story, after this chapter, do not read any further. get the fuck up off my profile and get the fuck up off my review. now r let me say this to all my readers, if you don't like a part in the stories or I make a mistake in grammar, please message me and I also have the app so I don't know why I do get notifications on the app, I'm going to change my email t my Gmail. and honestly I don't have fucking no good, no dick having need to get a dick hoes and niggas. I don't got the time and as nasty as you are, I'm going to keep living my life and for the little haters who wrote hateful comments, I suggest you get back to yours because honestly if I didn't know better, I'd say that you have nothing better to do other than to try to bring others down. also miller and to the guests who don't like this story, for the love god get a fucking life. now I don't give a fuck and since you don't want to go away miller, I'm going to blast you and keep blasting you until you get the fuck up off my profile and my stories. its clear that you don't have a life. also to the other readers, I'm having finals this week and I'm sorry that I'm not updating my other stories. I have been in a major writes block and don't know what to do please give me some ideas. if anyone want to adopt the devil sparrow angels and a broken angel, contact me and go on ahead. I also recommend watchin ben Phillips videos because I watched two last night, laughed so hard I pissed myself. had to change underwear. very funny, but kinda mean. now lets get back to flamers. I think they should burn in the darkest parts of hell, don't care for them and if Yandere was real life, ill ask if she can help me kill all of them and be done with them. hate Rigby, but Hate flamers even more. and miller how about you do his website a favor and shut the fuck up cuz no one cares bitch. also, thank you miller and guest, you just gave me a opening to vent. so you did me a favor. how about you write a story about how much I don't give a fuck about you ^_^_**


End file.
